


Four's a Crowd

by aerys



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, BDSM Scene, Benji is a collared submissive bc what else is new in my brain, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Submission, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerys/pseuds/aerys
Summary: Victor and Benji invite Andrew and Felix over to their house in the countryside and they all get busy.(PWP/Smut where B bottoms for everyone so read w caution)
Relationships: Andrew Spencer/Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Felix Weston/Victor Salazar, Andrew Spencer/Felix Weston, Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Felix Weston, Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar/Felix Weston, Victor Salazar/Andrew Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Four's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, please enjoy this... thing. I needed to get it out of my system and so I wrote this up and I hope someone will find enjoyment in it because imo there is never enough bottom Benji. Okay have fun.

Victor and Benji had bought themselves a little house in the countryside outside of Atlanta, surrounded by rolling hills and mountains, where they could be secluded in their own paradise. They didn’t ask for much, only a single story with a couple of bedrooms and a reasonable amount of space between them and the neighbors, who lived about a mile away, which gave them enough privacy to live as they liked.

Cars drove down their road on average three times a day, which meant they could be as loud as they wanted, without worrying that someone would call the cops on them for fucking too loudly, and in the many times when Victor couldn’t wait to get inside before he bent Benji over, they didn’t have to concern themselves with catching a charge for public indecency. They couldn’t have chosen a more perfect location.

It was a Saturday afternoon, which meant Victor and Benji had off from work. And Benji was more than happy to shut his brain off during that time, leaving behind his persona as the owner of a small business which he went into during the work week and handing over the reins to Victor to manage all the more cerebral tasks, while Benji’s job was to dress cute and have his hole ready for Victor’s cock whenever he wanted it. During the weekend, more so than any other time, Benji referred to Victor as ‘Sir’.

And Benji loved it when Sir had guests over.

He especially loved when their guests happened to be Sir’s and Benji’s cute friends, and even more so when Sir was in a generous mood and wanted to share him. It was always an honor when he could play with their friends, because it meant that he trusted Benji enough to be on his best behavior. And Benji lived to please.

Felix and Andrew sat on the dark red leather couch in Victor’s and Benji’s living room, legs pressed against each other as Felix rested his hand on Andrew’s upper thigh. They had been together for a bit shorter than Victor and Benji, but not by much. 

When Benji entered the room, outfitted in his white starched shirt, black trousers, and of course, his black leather o-ring collar with studs that spelled out the word “slut” on the front, he greeted Felix and Andrew with a small smile before approaching Victor.

“Benji, love, be a good boy and fetch us some drinks,” Victor said, before grabbing Benji by the ring of his collar and yanking him down for a kiss. “The usual.”

“Right away, Sir,” Benji said, smiling and feeling his heart flutter in his chest, his attention instantly focusing on Victor as he straightened his posture.

“And don’t keep us waiting,” Victor warned, grabbing Benji’s ass to remind him of his place and of the plug he had inside him. “Now go.”

Biting his lip and nodding, Benji walked down the corridor to the kitchen, setting a little round tray out on the counter before he took out four glasses and poured the iced tea from the fridge into each of them and placed them on the tray. With each movement, he could feel the sensation of fullness in his plugged-up hole, and with each passing second, the tightness in his pants coupled with that had him extremely distracted. So distracted, in fact, that he almost spilled some of the drinks as he returned to the living room, but managed to catch himself at the last moment.

He set the tray down on the small table in the corner of the room carefully; after all, he wanted to reflect well on Victor and make him proud. 

“Thank you, love. Well done,” Victor said as Benji kneeled and passed him a glass with both hands, before Victor took it and brought it to his lips. 

“You’re welcome, Sir,” Benji said with a nod as he rose again. 

Once Benji had distributed the rest of the drinks, he sat down beside Victor on the carpeted floor, resting his head on Victor’s lap with a soft smile as Victor stroked his hair, and the fact that he was pleased with Benji made him want to work harder. As Victor pet him, Benji could feel his eyes drooping closed despite the stimulation until a soft smack against his cheek brought him back. He was glad he had put his drink down before.

“Enough shop talk. We can’t have our kitten here dozing off before he’s done his job,” Victor mused, taking Benji by the chin and forcing him to stand. “Get up and stand in front of me.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Benji did as he was told, biting his lip to suppress a smile as he folded his arms behind his back and stared at the ground, feeling the haze beginning to overcome him, wanting nothing more than to keep his attention on Victor at all times until everything else around him fell away and became irrelevant.

“Now turn around and take off your clothes. I want our friends to see what a lovely plaything you are,” Victor said.

“Yes, Sir.”

Feeling his face heat up, Benji obeyed, hands shaking as he undid his button-up, keeping his eyes on the ground as he shrugged it off. He then unzipped his pants, stepping out of them, before hesitating as he stood there in his underwear, his cock already leaking and hard and straining against the material. But he didn’t want to give Victor another excuse to warn him; he wanted to be a good boy for Sir. 

And so he peeled his underwear off, setting it aside, and allowed Felix and Andrew and Victor to rake over him with their eyes, as he stood there completely bare aside from the collar around his neck. He brushed his hair out of his eyes because he knew they would always want to see his face.

“What a good slut…” Victor said, reaching out and kneading Benji’s ass as he examined him. “Gorgeous, isn’t he?”

Benji’s heart swelled with pride as he focused on the sensation of Victor dragging his hands down Benji’s body as he spread his ass apart and played with the plug sitting between his cheeks. He moaned softly.

“Wow, he really is lovely,” Felix said as he admired him. 

“I’m most interested in that pretty mouth, myself,” Andrew said, his eyes burning into Benji’s skin.

“That’s one of Benji’s skills, actually. Isn’t it, love?” Victor said.

“It is, Sir,” Benji replied. “May I?”

“Of course. Be a good boy and ask Andrew nicely if he’ll let you suck his cock,” Victor replied.

He knelt before Andrew as the other man undid his pants and pulled out his throbbing, hard dick, presenting it to Benji. His mouth watered when he looked at it; he wanted it in his throat, even if it wasn’t as pretty as Victor’s -- because finding a cock as lovely as Victor’s was rare.

“May I suck your cock, please?” Benji asked as he glanced up at Andrew through his lashes.

“Have at it,” Andrew replied.

Benji sighed as he held Andrew’s cock in his hands, feeling the weight for a moment before he wrapped his lips around the head, sucking for a moment before he relaxed his throat, taking more of him in. 

“And if you want, you can even hold him down and fuck his face. He likes that,” Victor said as he watched, sipping some of his iced tea before he undid his pants.

Moaning around Andrew’s cock, Benji could feel his dick twitch at the thought. He wanted Andrew to be happy with his work because he knew that Victor would be proud of him. And so, as Victor spoke and Andrew’s cock slipped into the back of his throat, making him gag, and as he felt tears slip out from the corners of his eyes while he looked up at Andrew, Benji fell deeper into that state where he felt lighter and could only focus on being the best whore he could be.

He didn’t resist when Andrew held him by his hair to keep him still as he thrust into his mouth, savoring the feeling of being used. 

“God, you feel so good on my cock, Benji,” Andrew sighed.

“What a good boy, I think you’ve pleased Andrew quite enough. We can’t let him go soft yet, love,” Victor said, rising from his seat, setting down his tea and moving to the couch as well. “Perhaps we should give Felix a turn.”

Allowing Andrew’s cock to slip out of his mouth with a small  _ pop _ , Benji said a quick “thank you for your cock” before he turned to Felix, who reached out to stroke his cheek for a moment as he settled between Felix’s legs.

“Actually, I wanted to try putting it in his ass,” Felix said after some thought.

“That’s an excellent idea,” Victor said with a small smile. “Turn around. And put your face down and your ass up so we can see that cute hole of yours.”

“Yes, Sir,” Benji said, his voice hoarse from being manhandled only moments ago by Andrew.

Following Victor’s directions, Benji pressed his face against the carpet, wiggling his behind in the air as he felt a bit of pre-cum leak from the top of his own cock and down his inner thigh. He gasped quietly as Victor prodded at the plug in his hole. 

“What’s what, love?” Victor asked as he handed a condom and some lube to Felix before he returned his attention to Benji with a smack. “Speak up. And stay still before I give you a reason to squirm.”

“N-nothing, Sir, I just… It feels good when you play with my hole, Sir,” Benji said, stilling himself as Victor ordered. “I hope it pleases you, Sir.”

“It looks like I’ve taught you well,” Victor said. “I’m going to take this out of you now and then you’re going to sit on Felix’s cock as he asked.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Benji said.

Victor sat behind him and gently massaged Benji’s ass with one hand as he used the other to ease the plug out of him, coaxing it out with words of praise, telling Benji just how much of a good whore he was before setting it aside on the table. 

Benji whined, hating the feeling of emptiness that greeted him upon the loss of his plug; but Victor’s voice snapped him away from his self-pity.

“What did I tell you to do next? Don’t keep Felix waiting,” Victor said, and Benji instantly picked himself up off the floor.

“Sorry, Sir,” Benji said as he glanced down to where Felix sat, his cock wrapped up with a condom and slathered in lube.

“If I hear one more ‘Sorry, Sir’ you know what you’ll get,” Victor said as Benji pressed his lips together into a line as he aligned Felix’s cock with his hole and sheathed it inside himself with ease so that he could face Victor while he bounced up and down on Felix’s lap.

“S-Understood, Sir,” Benji said, as he closed his eyes and let Felix’s dick fill up his insides. 

“You’re so fucking tight, Benji,” Felix said, thrusting into Benji’s body. He wanted to bite Benji’s shoulder to contain his moans, but Victor wouldn’t allow either of them to make any marks on his property, in the same way he wouldn’t allow either of them to cum inside Benji, either.

“You look so wonderful riding Felix like that with your slutty, wet hole, love,” Victor purred, grabbing Benji’s chin and pressing their mouths together as he swallowed the taste of Andrew’s cock along with the cute little noises Benji made when Felix’s cock hit that spot inside him that made him see white.

“T-thank you, Sir,” Benji said when they pulled apart, closing his eyes again as Victor’s hands traveled up his muscled chest to his nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers and making Benji moan even more, intensifying the sensation of Felix slide in and out of him. Every spot that his Sir touched him felt like a blessing.

“I know you’ll make me proud, love,” Victor said, as he grabbed a handful of Benji’s hair, which was almost always perfectly coiffed -- except for the times when Benji got roughed up during sex, which was… more frequently than he would care to admit in polite company. 

Benji gritted his teeth as he tried to suppress a groan when Felix held his hips and thrust into him, making his eyes roll back in his head. Meanwhile, Victor grabbed Andrew by the collar of his shirt and lifted him from the couch, pulling him to stand behind him as he stepped out of his pants. 

“Andrew, I want you to fuck me,” Victor said, handing him some lube and a condom, which he took eagerly. 

“No problem at all. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t waiting for this day for a while,” Andrew said, as he rolled on a condom and squirted a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers.

All Benji could do was watch, with his eyes glazed over as Felix fucked him but wouldn’t touch his cock so he could cum because Victor only allowed them to use Benji’s hole and his mouth for their purposes. Victor had trained him to be able to orgasm just by stimulating his hole, after all, and they preferred it that way, after all. Benji just wanted to be a good hole for his Sir and the people he trusted. 

Victor bent over beside Benji as Andrew fingered him and opened him up, adding each digit slowly since it had been a while since Victor bottomed to anyone. As much as Benji wanted to be able to please Victor in every way, and as much as he lived to be molded and trained by Victor, there were simply some things Benji wasn’t suited to, and topping was one of them. But Victor wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Jesus, Benji, how did you-- _ ugh _ \--get so good at this?” Felix asked as Benji squeezed his hole around the other man’s pulsating cock, using his insides to fuck him senseless and feeling pleased with himself as Felix quickened his pace, knowing he would cum soon.

“Sir taught me,” Benji breathed, as Victor leaned over, taking him by the chin, and sliding his tongue into his mouth. 

“You’ve been talking a lot lately, love. We’ll need to fix that soon,” Victor said with a sigh as Andrew added a third finger, twisting it around inside him and making Victor press back against him. “Right there…”

“He has a wonderful voice, leave him alone,” Felix said as he pulled Benji off his cock and positioned him so that he was on all fours on the couch so he could fuck him from behind. 

“Yes, I know. But his mouth is useful for other things. Come here and suck me cock, love,” Victor gritted out, before turning to Andrew and saying: “Hurry up and put it in me already.”

It has been a while since he had another man’s dick inside him, and Victor couldn’t stop himself from collapsing onto his elbows as Andrew slid into him. He should have done a better cost-benefit analysis because Andrew was  _ big _ , and he knew his hole would be sore for a while afterward no matter what. But it also felt good to watch Benji’s reaction to seeing his Sir getting fucked by another man, to see the way his eyes widened even as they wanted to fall closed. 

“Felix, that’s enough,” Victor said, his voice low and husky as he lubed his own stiff, leaking cock up. “Come here, love. Lie down on your back and let me fuck you properly.”

“Y-yes, Sir,” Benji said, crawling over him and all but collapsing as he settled underneath Victor and letting the taller man’s frame engulf him.

Benji gasped and arched his back as Victor pushed his cock inside his hole, stretching him more than Felix had been able to and making him feel just right, Victor’s cock molding to his insides, remembering how good Benji’s velvety insides felt. And Victor was the only one who knew how to make Benji cum without even touching him anywhere. 

Victor sighed, pressing Benji’s wrists down into the cushion of the couch as he fucked him and got fucked at the same time, the sensation almost overwhelming him. 

“Let Benji suck your cock, Felix,” Victor grunted, pressing himself back against Andrew and simultaneously into Benji.

Obliging, Felix stuck the tip of his dick between Benji’s lips and let him suck him off, ensuring that all of Benji’s holes were filled at once, just the way he liked it. Benji was so overwhelmed, so full on both ends, that he thought he would burst with how proud Victor must have been when looked down at him in that moment, doing everything Victor asked of him. 

“You are so beautiful,” Victor sighed, pressing on the sides of Benji’s neck as he finished inside him, and just like that, the switch inside Benji activated and he came, too, seeing stars as the tears poured out of him.

“T-thank you, Sir,” Benji sniffled.

Andrew pulled out of Victor and went to Felix for them to finish up as Victor removed his softening cock from inside a shuddering Benji as cum leaked out of Benji’s hole not unlike the tears from his eyes. Victor lay down next to Benji, pulling him to rest his head on his chest as he came back to earth, and all Victor could do was stroke Benji’s hair and tell him how pleased he was with him today. 

“I am  _ so _ proud of you, baby,” Victor muttered against Benji’s forehead, wrapping his arms protectively around him. 

“And I’m happy to serve you, Sir,” Benji replied, kissing Victor gently on the cheek and letting his eyes fall closed.

Victor smiled, holding Benji tighter to his chest, their hearts beating together until they slowed back to normal. 

Once Felix and Andrew had finished up as well, Victor invited them to play again one weekend. 

But for now, he drew a bath for him and Benji and they both settled in. Benji watched Victor from the side of his eye as he rested his head on the other man’s shoulder, feeling luckier than he had in a long time that this was the man he belonged to. He let his lips curl up, burrowing into Victor’s side as he traced the letters on his collar with his fingers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that lol. It was really just self-indulgence but I hope it was fun at least. As always, 1 comment and 1 kudo = 1 Venji happily ever after and having a healthy, consensual and fun sex life. I was inspired by [lw531](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lw531/pseuds/lw531)'s story from the other day and her insight was been helpful for this. Okay bye.


End file.
